


Heat

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LOHAC, Land of Heat and Clockwork, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks upon his planet, the Land of Heat and Clockwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The heat hits the bottom of your feet, and you curl your toes. You watch the gears spin choppily as you hear them click away mechanically. The lava glows, and casts a soft orange light on the warehouse in which you sit. LOHAC. You look out on your world, feeling like it could go on forever. And it's all yours.  
The dark starry sky makes things that much more mysterious. Despite the lack of a ceiling, the lava is the only source of light, with no moon to speak of. Nothing is like it seems once you leave the immediate light. Even still, looking from where you sit, dramatic shadows are cast, playing tricks on your mind.  
And here you sit, on this same old rock, in this same old factory, above this hot goo that could ultimately kill you. If you are dumb enough to fall in of course.  
It' was oddly calming, impending doom. You swing your legs a little and look around. A long ways a way, you can see it. The object of your actual potential demise. You hope that they all knew what they're doing. But their your friends, your family. You trust them.  
You look down at the lava again, and your sunglasses slip down your nose. You toss them to the side, and look away from the lava, wincing at the sudden brightness. They land with a soft thump on your shirt. You look over.  
Your sword lays a couple feet away from you, along with your shirt, and now your shades. You mop your brow. God it's hot.


End file.
